The Spork
"Thy broken sattelite must be whole, lest the world be broken as well. Thy key to repairing thus is an awesome sauce eating utensil." --Fluglehiemer, Heroes Season 3 The Spork is the alter-ego of Dokuma in all three seasons of the series Heroes. He has the power of fusion, able to fuse or separate any two objects of standard size, living or inanimate. History Season 1 Dokuma was first seen in the first season of Heroes being approached by the pickpocket Teox, then attacking him in shock. He soon joined a team of those who had discovered their abilities along with five others. Little was heard from him for a while, until he played a prominent role in the final battle of the heroes and villains. At the climax of the battle, Fluglehiemer appeared and informed them that all the events up to that point had been tests of their strength as heroes. The simulation ended.... Season 2 The 'chosen ones' have been brainwashed and sent to Flargulschmop, located in a new dimension, to interrupt false lives and learn to use their powers to save it from an unknown evil. When Bionicle Dragon was captured by Kabookie and brought to his slave labor camp to work, Dokuma and Ocrist were there too. Dokuma, having forgotten his name along with the rest, called himself Koror. Suddenly, the police raided the camp and arrested Kabookie, allowing Dokuma and the others the ability to escape. They never realized that Kabookie was on their side, however, which prompted the intervention of Fluglehiemer once more, who knew that The Spork and Ocrist would have to break Kabookie out of prison. Soon Nanderheiser possessed Kabookie, but what ensued thereafter remains unknown. Season 2.5 FLuGLeHieMeR appears to Dokuma, along with several others, and restores their memory. He is later seen helping to defeat the monster ravaging the realm of Flargulschmop in New York City. Upon the monster's defeat, a mushroom cloud engulfs the region and causes the heroes to lose their memory once more. The heroes are teleported across various portions of the globe. Season 3 After the terrible cliffhanger that ended season 2 (thanks to lots of author tension), Kortu and Fluglehiemer return several months later on a mission to find heroes, new and old, to assemble a team and fight crime. They also get their nifty costumes back. Everything that happened in between seasons 2 and 3 is explained in the first 7 comics of the season, presented as a hand drawn graphic novel sort of thing. After the events of season 2.5, The Spork encountered Fighty and Zonis and quickly formed a team with them. When at one point Zonis goes to Nid's house after his mysterious absence, a fire starts upon Nid's assuming his superhero form, Naked Nid. Dokuma arrives and fuses the moisture in the air with the flames, dousing them. As Exo M7 seeps into the house in the form of sentient smoke and watches it all in another realm on his computer screen, the house is mysteriously destroyed, leaving Zonis and Dok stranded. Abilities Dokuma has only been shown using his powers a few times in the series twice--once electrocuting Teox by fusing electrons in the atoms of the atmosphere with the surface of his skin, and once fusing a fire with the moisture in the air in order to douse it. In addition to the power of fusion, Dokuma is also known for throwing spork-shaped daggers and shouting "diced llamas" or something similar. Persona The character Dokuma, as well as the real person, is admittedly headstrong, strongly driven by principles and truth over emotions and hearsay, and has a great love for his friends. Category:Heroes Category:Comic Characters